Girls are trouble
by Xiris
Summary: Marguerite and Veronica get into trouble while searching for a treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls are trouble**

It was a lovely warm day on the Plateau, the sky was blue and the sun shined brightly high in the sky.

Roxton went out hunting early in the morning and was now taking a break in the shadow near a clear creek.

He was glad that he left the tree house early this morning. Breakfast hadn't been quiet. Both Marguerite and Veronica were fighting each other over several things. This morning it was because of laundry duties. Veronica accused Marguerite of not taking the duties seriously and Marguerite accused Veronica for being such a nosey parker telling her she would do the laundry later this week.

It was Challenger who cut the quarrel to an end by telling the two stubborn women that he would throw a bucket with ice cold water over their heads to cool them of if they didn't stop arguing.

'But, she started it!', both Veronica and Marguerite yelled, pointing a finger to each other.

'I don't care who started it, I'm ending it', was the firm answer from Challenger.

The ladies glared at each other for a while, but the rest of breakfast was quite peaceful.

After breakfast Roxton took his gear and was quickly getting away from the tree house not wanting to be there with two strong willed women who were glaring at each other all of the time. Challenger had been gone to his lab for the same reason as Roxton.

'Those two will never learn to be nice to each other' Roxton chuckled while glancing over the clear creek. His hunting trip was already successful. He got up on his feet took the dead animals and slung them over his shoulder.

'Lets go and see if the girls killed each other' he thought while making his way back to the tree house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But it was very peaceful in the tree house, for a change. Right after breakfast Veronica did the dishes and Marguerite went over to the balcony watching her beloved one strolling of into the jungle. Off course she didn't call him his beloved one, good heavens. He was not supposed to know what she felt for him. She wasn't ready yet for a relationship with the tall hunter. First she denied the feelings she had for him, but now after three years she couldn't help but love the hansom Lord Roxton. She enjoyed the long talks they had in the evening, she even enjoyed the walks with him through the jungle although she hated any excursion in this cursed place. But she knew she was save as long as Roxton was at her side. He was so protective of her which she hated. But it was also very charming.

When Roxton was out of her sight she took one of Thomas Layton's journals to read. She already red some of the journals from mister Layton. Not only were there stories from the Plateau and science in these journals, but there were also passages of the family life they lived here in the tree house. Thomas Layton had written down how much he loved and adored his wife and daughter, about the little picnics they had on a sunny Sunday afternoon and the pranks Veronica played to her parents when she was a kid.

Marguerite couldn't help but love these cosy stories of a happy family. Something she had never experienced while growing up.

'What on earth are you doing with my father's journal'? asked Veronica with an irritated tone.

Marguerite looked up from the journal to see an angry Veronica in front of her with her arms crossed.

'Well, I get really bored sometimes so I thought what the heck', Marguerite answered, her anger rising to the same level as Veronica's.

'I never saw a more curious person than you, Marguerite'. Veronica turned around to walk to the elevator. She would go and do some gardening.

Marguerite rolled her eyes and went further in the journal, not paying any attention on the disapproval of Veronica. Suddenly a folded paper fell out of it. Marguerite took the paper from the floor and unfolded it. One look on the paper and she knew what it was. A map. There was a cross on the map somewhere in the mountains, Marguerite saw which mountains it were. It was near the place where that icy meteorite slammed into the earth several weeks ago.

Marguerite's curiosity grew bigger and bigger, maybe there was a treasure. A treasure that consisted of diamonds and gold. A large grin grew on her face. She lost all her treasures when her friends had to exchange her life for all the diamonds and gold they had. Her hunger for beautiful and expensive things was getting bigger and bigger. She putted the paper back in the journal and took her bag and riffle. She would go and find this treasure, that was for sure.

The elevator descended and Marguerite reached the floor. She saw Veronica working in the garden, she was planting vegetables of all sorts. Veronica looked up to her and saw Marguerite fully packed with bag, riffle and hat.

'Where are you going to', asked the jungle girl a bit annoyed.

'I'm going to find a treasure', the dark woman said. It sounded a bit childish.

'Not again', Veronica moaned, 'What gives you the idea that there is a treasure somewhere on this Plateau, Marguerite'.

'Because of this', Marguerite took the piece of paper out from the journal. 'Look I found this in your father's journal'.

Veronica walked over to Marguerite to take a look on the piece of paper.

'I know those mountains, it is not that far away from here', she said while taking a very good look on the map.

'Maybe you can go and look for it tomorrow with Roxton', Veronica suggested to Marguerite.

'Are you insane? You know what he thinks of searching for treasures. Don't you remember that event we had with those pirates last year?' Marguerite hissed.

'Yes, I do remember that and it would be a lot easier if you really learned something from that adventure', Veronica hissed back.

'I'm going to look for it right now', Marguerite said with a very determined look on her face. Veronica knew that look from Marguerite.

'No, Marguerite you're not, besides you can't go into the jungle on your own', Veronica told the heiress.

'Oh yes I can', Marguerite snapped the paper out of Veronica's hands and turned to walk out of the fence.

Veronica took her arm and turned her so both women faced each other. 'And what do I have to tell Roxton when he founds out that you're not here'? Veronica asked in an angry tone. She knew that Marguerite had her own will and would do anything that came across her mind.

'Just say to him that I'm looking for adventure and that I will be back when I feel that the time is right, just like Malone', Marguerite answered with a smirk. 'So, if you'll let go your hand of my arm I can go'. Marguerite pulled away from Veronica's firm grip and headed to the fence.

'Marguerite come back', Veronica yelled, 'this is not funny'.

Marguerite pretended not to here Veronica and while whistling a happy tune she got through the fence and wandered of into the jungle.

'Damn, you stubborn woman', Veronica scolded before she took her knife and went through the fence to go after Marguerite. She couldn't let her wander of alone all over to the mountains. There were way to many dangers. She would go after her and try to get her back to the tree house.

Marguerite had a steady pace, she was determined to find that treasure and all of it would belong to her. 'Marguerite, hold on', Veronica almost reached her. Marguerite turned around. 'What are you doing? I didn't ask you to come along with me? 'Come on Marguerite, lets go back to the tree house and have some tea', Veronica tried.

'Goodbye Veronica'. Marguerite turned back and moved along the jungle path. 'This is pointless' Veronica thought. When this woman has something in mind……… 'All right, then I will come with you', Veronica said, 'I can't let you go all alone, if something happens to you, I won't be able to face Roxton ever again. 'Good', Marguerite said, 'Lets go then'. Veronica sighed and followed the dark woman. The sooner we get there, the sooner we will get back, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for the reviews!)

'Marguerite! Veronica! Challenger!' Roxton entered the tree house, finding it empty. He hung his riffle in the rack and saw that Marguerites riffle, hat and pack were gone. He walked over to the banister to look in Challengers lab. He found the scientist talking to himself. Roxton chuckled. 'Everything all right, George'? he shouted.

'Roxton, I think I have found the antidote for that poisonous snake we found last week'.

'Amazing, old boy', Roxton looked at the scientist with a lot of respect while making his way into the lab. He never saw a man so determined to his job and knowledge than professor George Challenger.

'Is there any chance you can make an antidote for snakes which goes by names as Marguerite and Veronica', Roxton chuckled.

'Haha, I don't think there will be an antidote for their stinging tongues', Challenger joked back. 'They had quiet a mood this morning, didn't they', he continued.

'They're giving me a headache sometimes', Roxton said with a scowl, 'Where are they anyway?'

'I don't know, didn't see them after breakfast. Didn't they leave a note'? The professor asked while pouring the antidote in a bottle.

'No, nothing, and Marguerites riffle, hat and pack are gone'. A slight feeling of concern came over the tall hunter. He didn't like it at all that the two women went out on an excursion of their own. The most of concern was for Marguerite. The insufferable and infuriating heiress that he became to love from the first day they met. Still three years after there depart from London they didn't reveal there love for each other. Oh, yes, he knew that Marguerite loved him too. He could see it in her eyes.

But Roxton was also concerned for Veronica. Yes, she survived on her own for about ten years, but still. In the past three years he became to love her as he would have loved a little sister. He felt responsible for her.

'I will go after them', Roxton said, 'maybe there is something wrong with them'.

'Why didn't they tell me they were going, or at least leave a note', Challenger said with concern in his eyes, 'I will have a discussion with them about that when they get back'.

'I'll get my things and go after them, I want to find them before it gets dark'. Roxton said as he walked up to the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Please, can we take a break'? Marguerite pleaded.

'I thought you were so eager to find that treasure', Veronica said in a teasing voice.

'Just a few minutes, my feet hurt and I'm thirsty'.

Veronica rolled her eyes. 'All right then'. She sat next to Marguerite.

'How long do you think it will take us to get there'? Marguerite asked carefully.

'Another hour I'd say', Veronica noticed the tremble in Marguerites voice and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She always gave everyone the idea that she wasn't afraid of anything but Veronica knew better. She knew there were a lot of things going on with Marguerite. She knew that she didn't know her parents and never experienced love while growing up. Veronica had heard her crying for several nights.

'I can't recall that I've ever been here at this place', Marguerite said watching over the lake they were sitting near.

'Malone and I went to this place several times', Veronica said with some grief in her voice.

Marguerite looked over to the blonde and felt sorry for her. She knew that Veronica liked the presence of Malone and Malone liked Veronica. According to Veronica they were good friends, but Marguerite wasn't sure about that. She put an arm around the jungle girl. 'He will be back, I'm sure he will', she said to comfort her.

Veronica gave her a little smile. 'We better go further she said'.

Suddenly two cannibals jumped out of the bushes near from them, quickly followed by four more.

'Run'! yelled Veronica. The two women jumped up and ran through the jungle with at least six cannibals behind them.

'Now what'? Marguerite cried.

'We will climb in that tree over there', Veronica yelled back. When they reached the tree Veronica helped Marguerite to get up and climbed after her. The cannibals didn't see them climbing up and ran passed them thinking that the ladies were still running.

'Could this day get any better', Marguerite hissed.

'Tell me about it', Veronica thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Marguerite! Veronica!', Roxton wandered through the jungle following the women's trail.

'Oh, when I find those two they're really in for it', he growled. To him it was totally clear, girls were nothing but trouble.

In their first week in the tree house every inhabitant promised to let someone know when they went away. That and the rule that no one would travel when it was dark were there to live up to. Marguerite broke those rules now and than, that was nothing new. But it was nothing for Veronica. Since Malone left them Veronica's behaviour did change. She was more touchy and more rebellious.

'You better get your ass back to the tree house, Neddy boy, One awkward woman I can handle, but not two'.

Roxton looked up to the sky, it would be dark now in a couple of hours and still there was no sign of the two runaways.

'What on earth are they up to', he snarled while continuing his path.


End file.
